heroes_of_paragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Strategies
Relevant for release 1.4.3 * Gunners are generally good against dragons. They are your weakest troop, but they do shoot in the air at dragons, unlike warriors. * Bats are the most powerful troop, they attack first place Palace, then bunkers, then weapons and then whatever is left. As they are very fast, they are also good to drag the attack/defense line to the back of the base. Weakness: none; * Dragons are a good defensive troop, they attack first place enemy's troops, then weapons and then whatever is left. If the other base has bats in its bunkers, wait and drop a dragon on your own base as they will take out attacking bats. Weakness:Gunners and Anti-air Towers * Boars are good for looting, they attack loot containers and then whatever is left. They are not as fast as bats, but also good to drag the attack/defense line to the back of the base. Weakness: Machine Gun Towers, but they last long enough. Distract defenses with ground troops first, then send in the boars. * Machines are generally the weaker units currently: ** Catapult causes too little damage. ** Walker is expensive + easily killed by Big cannon / dragons. ** Tank is too slow / only a single tank can be built. Spells: * Quake is a great starter spell - can remove bunkers or other defenses at the beginning of the battle. ** Try to aim it onto more than 1 building. ** Use it to take out the strongest bunker troops first, ie. bats, dragons ** During the attack, use it against the castle to pull out the last bits of gold * Command is useful to take some units (e.g. knights) forward in the battlefield and advance the line. ** You need to cast it multiple times. ** Its effect is a bit buggy, and units not always respond. ** Be careful not to upgrade it too much! mana cost raises very quickly - while the effect isn't significant. Seriously consider leaving it at level #1. * Curse is pretty good - causes some damage (significant at low levels, but later - the damage is only a secondary effect), but makes units more vulnerable. * Repair is nearly useless ** Machine units are not very good. ** Restoring few 1000s of hp a building doesn't worth so much mana. * Decoy isn't a very attractive spell - as the duration is rather short. ** It is extremely difficult to distract a bat attack, for instance. Even when there are air defenses around. * Charm is an effective spell, when upgraded and duration starts to rise, as it makes troops attack their own base. If a base has dragons or bats in bunkers or the castle, use a charm spell and they'll attack their own base and even get shot at by the base's defenses. * Sniper - Need to be very accurate. Know how much elixir your army costs and make sure when you attack, you will earn at least that much back, unless you're only attacking to gain stars. Also, defensive troops can attack your base and deduct from the amount of loot you earn. You earn a star as soon as you have destroyed at least 35% of the opponents base, assuming the opponent's defenses have not destroyed a greater percentage of your base. As soon as you have earned at least one star, and you have a higher destruction percentage than your opponent, you can retreat (end the battle) and keep all loot earned to that point.